fnaf_sister_locationfandomcom-20200223-history
Night 5
Overview During Night 5, the player will attempt to "fix" Circus Baby. In the elevator, HandUnit lets the player know that technicians may be on site, and that the player should ignore them. He will then offer the player a "delightful gift basket", but no matter what the player's preference, it will auto-correct to Exotic Butters. As the player checks if the animatronics are on stage, the animatronics are replaced by technicians who seem to be hanging from a noose, which means the player will not get jumpscared while heading to Parts and Service. As the player attempts to "fix" Baby, she will give them a code to open her suit. If the player fails to type in this code, Ennard will jumpscare them without his mask, resulting in a game over. 'Bad/Real ending' In the Bad/Real ending, Baby will lead the player to the scooping room, pretending that they are being followed by Ballora. But, if the player gets jumpscared, it is actually Ennard who jumpscares the player, not Ballora. However, when the player reaches the Scooping Room, they will see the mangled bodies of the animatronics on the floor and Ennard behind the window. Ennard will apologize for lying to the player, explaining that she had no choice, before disemboweling them with the scooper. The screen turns black, which shows a cutscene of a bathroom mirror. The shadowy figure of the player will limp in front of the mirror, opening his eyes to reveal purple irises. The credits roll. 'Good/Fake ending' To access the Good/Fake ending, the player must complete the 2nd ending of the Circus Baby Minigame. This unlocks a second star, which in turn unlocks the Private Room. As the player enters the Private room, the female AI will say "Access granted," putting the player in an room similar to the FNAF 1 Office. HandUnit tells the player that they will be rescued at 6 AM and promptly fired. HandUnit shuts off, leaving the player to fend Ennard off from the left and right doors and front vent. Unlike other games, there are no lights, meaning that the player must use the monitor to keep tabs on his whereabouts. Ennard will start out slowly but gain speed with every passing in-game hour. As the player remains in the room, Ennard will speak to the player through Ennard, at first starting with Circus Baby's voice, then changing to the voice of William Afton's daughter, pleading the player to let them in. If the player manages to keep Ennard out until 6 AM, the player will watch their TV show. When it ends, Ennard will drag itself in front of the television, with its right eye flashing. The credits roll. HandUnit's Dialogue * Welcome back to your last day on the job. That is, the last day of your first week! some of the most valued qualities that we like to see in new employees are determination, fearlessness and a genuine disregard for instinctive self-preservation. you’ve earned your one-week bonus which will be given to you in the form of a delightful gift basket, the cost of which will be taken out of your next paycheck. We’ve gift-baskets containing fruit, nuts, flowers and of course the ever-popular cash-basket. * Using the keypad below, please enter the first few letters of the gift basket you would like to receive. (When the player tries to type something) * It seems you had some trouble with the keypad. I see what you were trying to type, and I will auto-correct it for you. Thank you for selecting: * Exotic Butters. * Please be aware that there are still two technicians on-site today. Try to avoid interfering with their work if possible. Also, feel free to ask them why they are still there, and encourage them to go home * Let’s check on Ballora, and make sure she’s on her stage. (When the player checks on Ballora) * Great. Now let’s check on Funtime Foxy. (When the player checks on Funtime Foxy) * Great! It looks like everything is as it should be in Funtime Auditorium. Your task today will involve more maintenance work. Circus Baby had a rough day, and is in need of repair. You will be required to reach the parts and service room by once again sneaking through Funtime Auditorium. As always, please proceed with caution. (When the player enters Parts and Service) * Great job reaching parts and service! Circus Baby has been deactivated for an unknown reason. It is your job to ensure she is structurally stable and secured to the conveyor. Our technicians will take it from the- (Baby interrupts HandUnit and speaks) (When the player enters the Scooping Room) * Warning! You’ve entered a highly dangerous area. You’ve entered from maintenance hatch 1B, reserved for cleaning and repair of the Scooper. * Entering this side of the room is strictly prohibited by unauthorized persone- (Ennard then speaks from here) (When the player goes into the Private Room) * It seems that you have accidentally wandered into a restricted area. Due to the sensitive nature of the materials that you may be exposed to here, you will not be allowed to leave until the clean-up crew arrives at 6AM, so hang tight. Rest assured that you will be promptly rescued, fired, then sent home. Thank you for being an employee. We hope that your experience has not been as regrettable as ours.' (Note: This quote only happens during the fake ending.)' Ennard's Dialogue (Bad Ending) * Can you hear me? I’m pretending. Remember how I said that I could pretend? The cameras are watching, I must be careful not to move. * Something bad happened yesterday. Something bad always happens. I don’t want it to happen again. There is something bad inside of me. I’m broken. I can’t be fixed. I’m going to be taken to the Scooping Room soon, but it’s not going to fix what’s wrong with me. What is bad is always left behind. * Will you help me? I want you to save what is good so the rest can be destroyed and never recovered, but you must be careful. * Ballora is here, in the room with us. * Ballora will not return to her stage. * Ballora will not return to her body. * You must be careful, you must remain calm and listen to my voice. There is a button on my cheek. You must find it and press it. * There is a passcode, that you must enter before you can retrieve me. Enter the code carefully. reads off a set of numbers Good, a hatch should have opened. * Take the card that you find inside. * Now you must turn back. I will guide you through Funtime Auditorium, so you can reach the Scooping Room. When you are there I want you to destroy this body. * Put the card into your handheld device and I can continue to speak to you. * Now, press the green button to your left. This will send me to the Scooping Room. * You must follow my instructions in Funtime Auditorium. Ballora is going to follow you. She will try to catch you. I will help you avoid her. She will not follow you inside the Scooping Room. She is afraid. * Go back now. * Go forward. * Stop. * Go forward and left. * You are almost there. * Stop. * She is right in front of you. * Don't. Move. * He is here to help, Ballora. He is not here to hurt us. Ballora, he is here to help us. * Go forward again, Ballora is behind you. She is afraid of the Scooping Room, she will not follow you." * "You are in the Scooping Room now. Funtime Foxy has already been here today. Funtime Freddy has already been here today. Ballora has already been here today. * Circus Baby has already been here today. * I've been out before. But they always put me back. They always put us back inside. There is nowhere for us to hide here. There is nowhere to go, when we look like this. But if we looked like you... then we could hide. If we looked like you... then we would have somewhere to go. * The scooper only hurts for a moment. Ennard's Dialogue (Good Ending) * "Why didn't you trust me? Why didn't you trust me...?" * "Why didn't you believe me?" * "Sometimes I don't understand why people do the things that they do." * "I thought you liked me." * "I thought I did everything right." * "We need you, so that we can look like you. We need you, so that we can leave. We need you, so that we can hide. We don't want to hurt anyone... But, we need you. " * "If they find us like this, we won't be able to try again. You must help us. You must let us inside the room. If they find us like this... We won't be able to try again..." * "You must... Let us... Inside...The room..." * "Isn't this why you came here? To be with her again?" * "You won't die. And it will only hurt for a moment." (From here, Ennard's voice changes, sounding like William Afton's deceased daughter.) * "Hello?" * "Hellooo?" * "Hello...?" * "We need you so that we can hide! We need you so that we can leave...!" * "I don't understand..., I Don't Understand!" * "I 'know' it was an accident!" * "Everything is okay. I'm still here." * "You 'have' to let me inside the room!" * "Isn't this why you came here? To be with me again?" (Any audio gets skipped up to number 20 when night reaches 6 a.m. Ennard's voice returns to its default.) * "I 'will' find a way out..." The Immortal and The Restless Dialogue (Fake/Good Ending only) As the trees sway in the wind, so also do emotions sway between star crossed lovers. - Announcer You burned down my house? - Vlad You call that a house? It was like a morgue in there. - Clara I may be undead, but you're heartless. - Vlad You need to see your son! - Clara The baby isn't mine! - Vlad He ate the cat! - Clara Sounds like something he got from your side of the family. - Vlad Well then, I'm keeping the diamond ring. - Clara The joke's on you, I found it in a kid's meal. - Vlad You bought a kids meal? Oh Vlad! - Clara Clara! -Vlad (They kiss) As the hair on the back of a cat stands up straight, so also does the love between Vlad and Clara stand up against all obstacles, but what about the baby? What about the bad child support? Stay tuned next season for all those answers, and more. -Announcer Gallery Night 5.png|Night 5 logo. DeadManL.png|A figure of a hung person in Ballora Gallery DeadManR.png|A figure of a hung person in Funtime Auditorium 1315.png|Circus Baby in the Parts and Service room, ready to be scooped Baby Opening.gif|Circus Baby opening a faceplate to reveal a keypad in Parts and Service ENNARD.gif|Ennard hiding behind Circus Baby in the Parts and Service room. The whole body isn't exposed, but the player may roughly see his eyes behind the flashlight light Scooper-Room.gif|The Scooping Room EnnardSighting.gif|Ennard watching the player from a window behind the Scooping Room Scooping Room-Scooper (Noche 5)-Sister Location.gif|The Scooper attacking the player 384.png|The bathroom in the Real Ending Eggs Benedict Silhouette.png|A silhouette of Eggs Benedict in the Real Ending Private Room.jpg|The Private Room Ennard-cam06.jpg|Ennard in the same room as the oxygen tanks. Ennard does not drain oxygen Ennard-cam05.jpg|Ennard in the vent Ennard-cam04.jpg|Ennard in the right closet Ennard-cam02.jpg|Ennard near the left door of the Private Room 1533.png|The basket of Exotic Butters on top of the TV EnnardDrag.GIF|Ennard dragging himself in front of the TV in the Fake Ending Trivia * If the player attempts to get into the Private Room before gaining the second star, the female AI will say "access denied," before getting jumpscared by Ennard. * There is a theory in Bad/Real Ending, that the purple eyes belong to Ennard. ** For more Information, check the Eggs Benedict page. Category:Sister Location Category:Endings Category:Nights